


Missy

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disappointment, Disapproving Family, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dystopia, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Figging, Forced Feminization, Genital Piercing, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Institutionalized slavery, Isolation, Loss of Identity, M/M, Nudity, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Objectification, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sexual Slavery, Sharing a Bed, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: AU in which men with small penises are segregated from the general populace and trained so that they can serve as pleasure-slaves for people who can afford them; ie. "real men" with bigger packages.<br/>Jared(18) is one of those young men... (maybe he tried to hide initially?) I'd love for there to be lot's of verbal humiliation once he's 'captured' because he's abnormally small given his size. Would love for him to resist at first before he's gradually worn down with calculated slurs/dehumanizing treatment/ conditioning. Jensen is the 'real man' who gets Jared. Upto author whether Jensen removes him from the training facility so that he can 'train' Jared himself and whether he's sympathetic to Jared's position.</p><p>BottomJared only, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missy

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a very dark fic; different from my usual fare. Be warned that this has dark (possibly triggery themes) including societal slavery.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm attempting to write something beyond my comfort zone, so support will be appreciated. Even then, please be warned for the dark theme.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------  
> WARNING- This story includes: Kinks: dystopia, size-kink, chastity, humiliation, enema, cross-dressing, dub-con, spanking, verbal-abuse, piercings, feminization, figging, object-insertion, anal-play, oral/blowjob, cuddling, schmoop, angst, domesticity, bottom Jared, top Jensen, J2  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Missy**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared fruitlessly tugged at the paper gown, fidgeting nervously as he watched the nurse write something on his chart. He straightened when she approached, “Am- am I done?”

“Just one last thing, Sweety” She told him, pulling out a metallic tape-measure and gestured at him to lift his hospital gown.

“What? No!” He yelped; trying to jerk away as realization dawned: _he had always known that he was on the smaller side especially when you considered his height- it was something that he’d had his nose rubbed in and taunted about all through high school; but he wasn’t small enough to be branded a ‘Missy’. He wasn’t!_

“I’ve been checked before,” he managed through beet-red cheeks, “And yeah I’m small, but not that small!”

The nurse was unfazed, “Then you wouldn’t mind me confirming the same, would you?”

He shook his head, hopping off the examination-gurney and moving away as the woman advanced; her smile no longer sweet and friendly. “No, please!”

She raised an eyebrow, “You’re making me think you faked your earlier results, Jared...”

He shook his head desperately, “No, I promise; I didn’t!”

By now he was trapped against the cold tile wall with the woman right in front of him to block off his escape.

“Lift your robe,”

He felt his balls draw even further into his body in humiliation. “P-Please...”

“Am I going to need you restrained, Jared?” The nurse asked; irritation at his non-compliance painfully obvious on her face.

Shaking his head in defeat he pulled up the paper gown, trying not to notice the predatory smile on the nurse’s face as she cradled his penis in one gloved hand. The cold touch of metal made him flinch as the tape was placed against his skin and he tried not to see how abysmally low the number was ...Which was why he was completely blindsided when the snap of the cage locking in place echoed around the room.

“You’ve hidden yourself away long enough, Missy. It time for you to accept your responsibility.” The woman told him, effortlessly sliding the paper gown off his shoulders and baring him completely to the cold air of the room.

Jared could only stare, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as his world crashed around him; all his hopes and dreams shattering with the knowledge that his life had changed permanently with this single statement from a woman he didn’t even know the name of.

 

 

Jared didn’t know why he was being kept in solitary confinement instead of being sent to training but was thankful for the respite nevertheless even though the isolation made his mind device one dreadful scenario after another for his future. He was relieved in spite of himself when someone came to fetch him.

His relief quickly dissolved in horror when he was escorted into a room where his family was waiting and manoeuvred into a modified version of the gynaecological chair without so much as a by-your-leave. When the nurse from earlier sat down on a stool in between his humiliatingly spread legs and snapped on a fresh pair of gloves to take off the cage, he forced himself to look away.

His younger sister seemed unable to meet his eyes as she sat in the far corner of the room and his parents had their lips pursed as they watched whatever the nurse was doing. A clinical touch to his genitalia made him jerk and cry out, his eyes briefly catching his sister’s, but they both looked away just as quickly; too embarrassed by the situation to react in any other way.

“Satisfied?” The cold, professional voice of the nurse jerked him out of the daze and he watched his parents nod grimly; his father’s eyes meeting his briefly before sliding away. Helpless tears leaked from his eyes as he watched them sign some document the nurse gave them and then they were walking away- not even glancing back at him where he still lay propped up in his prone position. Natalie was the only one to acknowledge him as she stepped up next to him for a quick hug, “I’ll miss you, Jared.”

 

He wished she hadn’t said anything, then.

 

 

Jared thought he might just be able to cope when he was hemmed into a dingy damp room with barren concrete walls alongside the other ‘missies’ and hosed down before being handed  a scratchy towel to dry himself. Some of the boys were openly sobbing and Jared soon figured out that crying only made the handlers more annoyed and fought to reign in his emotions.

He forced himself to stay silent when he was made to queue with the others in what appeared to be a narrow corridor with a curtain on one side. Cold and terrified he pressed his back against the rough concrete, trying to make himself as small a target as possible as he waited for the handlers to instruct them. He never expected the heavy curtain to drop the moment everyone had been wrestled into position; nor did he expect the men in crisp business suits casually lounging on chairs on the other side of the curtain.

“ _God no_...” He heard the boy next to him mutter and silently seconded the sentiment.

“Gentlemen! Welcome to our newest display of fresh, wild-caught _Missies_.”

Jared flinched as spotlights abruptly came on, illuminating the row of shivering boys to polite applause. The bright lights blinded him to the world beyond and yet Jared was painfully aware of the eyes on him all the same.

“Drop the towels, boys; let’s have a better look at what you have to offer, shall we?” The disembodied voice of the MC crackled over the microphone and Jared found himself clutching on to his last remaining shred of modesty with all his strength. He ducked his head, allowing his eyes to hide behind the damp curls of his bangs as his knuckles whitened with the strength of his hold on the scratchy terry.

“Drop the towel, Missy.”

Jared peered up to find one of the handlers glaring at him. He shook his head resolutely.

“Missy,” The man warned.

Jared shook his head, closing his eyes as he desperately tried to hang on to the last dregs of his old life even as he knew it was a losing battle.

Cruel fingers worked themselves into his hair as they forced his chin up to meet the furious eyes of the handler. He felt the hard thickness of the man’s baton press up between his legs through the terry and whimpered but refused to release his hold on the towel.

“If you’re so scared to show yourself, we can arrange it so that there is nothing left to show, Missy. Would you prefer that?” The man enquired with faux- politeness, the cruel pressure of his baton making it impossible to mistake his words. And with a soft cry of defeat, he let go of the cloth; closing his eyes as it fluttered to the floor, leaving him bared before his audience.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” The handler patted his face condescendingly. “And lookie, your little display seems to have stirred up everyone’s interest!”

Jared glanced up at that and was horrified to realize that the handler hadn’t been lying when he caught the numerous eyes focussed on him.

“What say we start with this one, eh?” The handler called out, dragging Jared forward. He lifted his hand and shoved lightly; indicating he wanted Jared to turn and he obediently made a slow pirouette. Tears springing to his eyes when he was stopped with his back to the audience and his rear hit lightly to make it ‘jiggle’ to much laughter.

“Do we have any takers?” The man called out, turning Jared and forcing his arms behind him so that he could cover himself.

He didn’t see how the communication was made but he soon found himself being walked over towards one of the couches.

“On your knees, Missy” The handler directed and Jared found himself being manhandled into position between the spread legs of a stranger with expensive shoes.

Said shoes didn’t waste any time working their way between his legs and pressing up against his groin. Jared whimpered and instinctively tried to jerk back but was held in position by the handler.

“Tell me ‘bout him,” A whiskey-smooth voice invited softly and Jared hunched into himself as the handler obediently started reading out about Jared: his size, his height, his weight... not one word about his name or his qualifications.

He couldn’t help but whine in distress when his traitorous responded to the gentle kneading from the expensive shoe and was rewarded with an answering chuckle. The sound made him glance up in surprise only to meet a viridian gaze and he ducked his head instantly.

“Has _Missy_ here been touched?” The same whiskey-smooth voice enquired and Jared found himself blushing furiously when the handler answered that he was a virgin ‘where it counted’.

“Good,”

The single word of praise had a shiver running through his spine and Jared curled further into himself in humiliation.

“Will you be taking him, then; Mr. Ackles?” The handler enquired unctuously and Jared felt like an eternity pass before the man answered with a soft ‘Yes’.

He slumped: he had been officially reduced to a property, now.

 

 

Jared stumbled as he was hauled to his feet and pushed after the suited form of his new ‘Master’. A heavy leather collar with metal under-wiring was snapped around his neck- the latch biting into the tender skin at the nape of his neck,  before he was pushed into the room his ‘master’ had disappeared into.

Barely managing to avoid falling on his face due to the hard shove; Jared stood, awkward and humiliated as he waited for the man facing away from him to notice him. When the stranger finally turned, he looked nothing like he had expected: there was no cruel smile or unseemly distortions on the gorgeous face even though Jared might have shied away from him even before being branded a ‘Missy’ on account of his sheer physical charm: _people who looked like that had to have some personality problem._

“Hello, Missy” The same whiskey-smooth voice drawled as the man pressed the button on some sort of remote and Jared was collapsing in a heap.

The sudden inexplicable jolt of _agony_ made his teeth clack as they locked together; all his nerves seizing as he crumbled to the floor, limbs spasming spastically as he tried to curl into a foetal position. The pain stopped as abruptly as it had started and could not have lasted more than a few seconds; but Jared still found himself twitching from the aftershocks as he watched the stranger approach through blurred vision.

The man crouched next to him and rolled him onto his back with little effort. Jared wordlessly stared up, terrified of what would happen next, but still jerked when a warm palm closed over his privates.

“It hurt, didn’t it?” Green eyes asked companionably as though he hadn’t just jolted Jared with a few hundred volts of electricity.

Jared nodded tearfully;  unsure whether he was permitted to speak and not wanting to risk getting electrocuted again.

A metallic cage snapped into place on his flaccid member and the green eyes turned cold as they met his, “Remember that pain,”

Jared swallowed, watching as a slender chain was attached to a loop on the cage and the other end attached to a ring on his collar.

“It’s all metallic,” The man told him, tugging lightly at the chain just to see him twitch- “So next time? It’s going to hurt so much worse...”

Jared couldn’t contain the sob that broke out at that- knowledge about what his future was going to be making bile rise in his throat and making him scramble towards the bin at the corner of the room.

Surprisingly, the man followed; gently rubbing his back as he dry heaved- his empty stomach unable to bring up anything other than thin strands of bile and saliva.

“Sshhh.... it’s okay. Calm down, _Missy_... it’s okay.”

 

 

It took a while for the retching to stop, but the man never moved away, keeping up a steady litany of ‘ _it’s going to be okay’_ as he rubbed his back. Jared shuddered when he was finally done, the realization that he had found actual comfort from this stranger’s false promises setting off a fresh round of silent tears as he closed his eyes in despair.

“Feeling better now?” a soft voice enquired.

Jared simply blinked; the feeling of fabric against his naked skin unsettling as he registered how _close_ the man was.

“Good,” The man continued, tone losing its gentleness and reverting to the smooth drawl that he’d been using earlier, “Now, as I was saying; try not to forget how much it hurt this time, okay? I _don’t_ intend to use the shock collar; but if you force my hand, I will... and as I already said, this time it’ll hurt a whole lot worse.”

“Force _your_ hand?!” Jared couldn’t help but retort, disbelief colouring his tone.

“Try to escape,” The man shrugged, “Not that you’d get far anyway. And this remote covers a ten-mile radius. Gotta love modern technology, huh?”

Jared shuddered at the thought of being brought down by that remote, especially given – _as the man had pointed out-_ his cage was connected to the collar. The shock to his neck itself had hurt; he didn’t really want to contemplate what electricity _down there_ would do.

“Shall we get to business then, Missy?”

Jared swallowed down a sob as he nodded- what could he have  done so bad in his previous life that he’d even lost the right to his own _name?!_

“Good boy,” the man whispered, waving a hand to summon him to the table and bending Jared over it, his hands pressed palm down on the smooth surface. He allowed his legs to be manoeuvred wider and tried not to flinch when the man pressed up behind him.

“You’ll find a paper in front of you; start reading.”

Jared’s hands shook as he pulled the paper closer, trying not to be relieved that the man assumed he was educated.

A gentle tap on his right ass-cheek had him freezing momentarily before he began reading silently: it appeared to be some kind of form.

“Aloud,” The word was accompanied by another smack.

“N-name...”

A pen was placed next to him on the table, “I’ll tell you what to write. You may want to rest your weight on your elbows instead of your palms, though. It’ll make it easier for you.”

Jared mutely followed the instruction, uncapping the pen and waiting for the man to dictate.

Warm hands roamed over his torso, exploring gently as lips were pressed against the nape of his neck-just below his collar, “Name’s Jensen Ackles. Do you need me to spell it for you?”

“N-no, Sir.” Jared stammered, trying to relax into the unwanted caress as he struggled to keep his handwriting steady.

“C-code?”

His nipples were tweaked as the answer came, “9897-RFBK-89”

“Would you like your m-m-mi-Missy trained- Yes/No?”

A gentle bite against his shoulder, “No,”

Jared shuddered.

“There’s a whole section here if you answer yes...”

“I know; turn the page. Go to ‘Delivery details’ directly,”

“Yes Sir,” Jared whispered, locking his knees together as a hand worked itself between his legs to rub over the cage lightly.

“Good boy,” Hands stroked down his sides, “Continue, please.”

“Clothes?”

“Skirt,” a light pressure against his belly urged him to straighten briefly and he felt the man extend his fingers from a little below his navel to his sac as though to measure him, “Resume position. Length of skirt should be five inches.”

Jared could not control the violent tremble that ran through him at that: this form was about _him!_

“How does it feel; knowing your skirt will be longer than you?” The voice whispered, a hand working its way back between his legs to cup him lightly.

Jared choked down on his sob; keeping silent till the hand that had been caressing him squeezed threateningly, “Asked you something, Missy.”

“Em- embarrassing,” Jared forced out between clenched teeth, his skin flushing pink in humiliation all the way down to his chest.

A warm chuckle reached his ears as the hand relaxed its hold, “Make it three, then... it’ll give you a chance to show yourself off when you move.”

Jared whimpered, tears burning his eyes as he understood just what ‘show-off’ meant, “P-please, Sir...”

The man patted his flank patronisingly, “Three inches. _Write.”_

His hand shook as he obeyed; his voice shaking as he read out the next point, “Foo- footwear.”

“You’re tall...” The man mused, “And I think we should show off these long legs of yours, Missy; yeah? High heels- six inches.”

Jared closed his eyes in despair, “Si-sir I ... I don’t...”

“Sshhh...”- _Another smoothening stroke down his side-_ “Never worn heels before, right?”

Jared nodded miserably.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you balance. And imagine how good you’d look as the heels make you sway your hips in that skirt: you’re going to drive everyone crazy!”

He bit his lip at the words, the tears that had been burning in them breaking free to roll in silent rivulets down his cheeks.

“What else?”

Jared inhaled to bring himself back under control, not wanting to annoy the man into using the shock collar again. “It just says ‘ _Other Specifications’_ here.”

“There is a space after?”

“Y-Yes,”

“Good, write ‘complete body-hair removal. Permanent.”

Jared’s breath hitched as he glanced behind himself at that; taken aback when green eyes crinkled into a soft smile and a warm hand cupped his cheek lightly, “Think of it, you’ll never have to bother with shaving again...”

Jared swallowed, remembering how he and his friends had been proud to finally grow facial hair- _how it had made them feel ‘adult’_.

“Don’t question me, Missy. Write what I said.” The tone hardened slightly and the fingers on his jaw tightened in warning; spurring him to obey without verbalising his protest.

“Good boy,” The man praised once he was done, straightening and pulling away to allow Jared to step out from the between him and the table as he signed the document before handing it back to him.

“Go, they’ll be waiting for you outside. I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

He simply stared; clutching the sheets that detailed what humiliations he would be forced through and trembled. A hand wormed itself into his hair and pulled him low for chaste lips to press against his temple, “Go,”

 

Jared had been ‘prepared’ according to his owners specifications and left in a cell with a chain going from his collar to the hook on the wall behind and his hands cuffed and anchored with a steel bolt to the floor for what felt like hours before the green eyes man returned.

He had not been the only one left waiting, but he had been the only one whose outfit offered some modicum of modesty. From what he observed; the majority had been left without a single stitch of clothing while the next majority had been dressed in what he guessed was fetish-wear: fake ears protruding above their head , hands and feet encased in gloves designed to resemble ‘paws’ and  a tail emerging from their behind. He found himself wondering about that but ultimately decided he didn’t really want to know how the others had been given a ‘tail’ after all.

By the time his owner came to fetch him, he’d seen four of the other ‘missies’ picked up: two had crawled behind their masters once they’d been freed, a third had had a humbler forced on him to make him crawl and the fourth had been sedated and put in a sack and carried out.

Jared straightened as much as he could when Green-Eyes walked into the tiny cell serving as the delivery room for missies and watched as the man’s eyes tightened in distaste as he surveyed the place till they landed on him and then they brightened; a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he approached Jared.

It was only then that he noticed the high heels dangling from their straps in his left hand.

“Miss me?” The by-now familiar voice whispered and Jared blushed because truth was... _he had._

The chain holding his cuffed hands to the floor was swiftly unlatched, “UP,”

Jared obeyed, rolling his shoulders a few times to release the tension in them and noticed the man looking up contemplatively, still crouched on the floor in front of him. He stilled.

“Right foot, please,” The man prompted, patting his thigh to indicate he wanted Jared to place his foot there.

Hesitating briefly, he obeyed; painfully aware of the eyes on him.

Warm hands stroked his calf a few times before the red heel was slipped on and buckled into position. Jared found himself wondering just _where_ they had found heels in his size.

“Other leg,”

Jared put his foot down hesitatingly, swaying slightly as he adjusted to having his foot bent at that unaccustomed angle and waited as the entire procedure was repeated with his other leg. Once done, the man rose; though undoubtedly tall, he was now almost a foot shorter than him thanks to the heels. He stood still as his collar was freed from the wall and the man took a step backwards, “Come.”

Jared obeyed and tottered instantly, closing his eyes as the ground rushed forward. Only... _he didn’t fall_.

He opened his eyes to find laughing green eyes focussed on him, “Easy, Missy.”

He swallowed.

The man took his hands and stepped back, moving back one step at a time and waiting for Jared to take a matching step forward. They settled into a rhythm and once he was reassured that his master wouldn’t let him fall, Jared became aware of how his hips swung with each step to counteract the shift in his centre of gravity due to the heels.

 

Jared closed his eyes in relief when they finally paused next to a silver BMW, his legs shaking in a combination of nerves and unaccustomed strain. He sat down when the man opened the door for him and felt him pause for a second as though he wanted to say something, but the silently closed the door and moved to the driver’s side.

“Seatbelts,”

Jared obeyed, blushing when his nipples hardened as the coarse material of the belt brushed across his bare chest.

“Traditionally, a ‘missy’ is supposed to kneel at his master’s feet. You’re not allowed on the furniture unless expressly permitted.”

Jared froze; the gentle treatment had lulled him into a false sense of relaxation and he’d assumed that the worst was over but apparently he had been wrong. He bit back his sob and reached for the buckle of his seatbelt; preparing to kneel even as he wondered how he would fit himself into the tiny foot well.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The man snapped.

“I-...”

“I didn’t say _I _ expected you to kneel... I was simply telling you what is expected so that you are not blindsided later. I will not tolerate you embarrassing me in front of company.”

“Oh,” was the only response he could come up with.

Jensen nodded as though that settled everything.

 

 

The house was nothing like Jared had ever imagined; huge and sprawling across what must have been acres; it personified the word ‘grand’. The BMW drove right up to the impressive oak doors that led inside and Jared stepped out hesitantly, swallowing as he peered up towards the high ceiling of the porch as he waited for Jensen to come around.

He was slightly surprised when the man produced a key and proceeded to open the door himself; _a place like this surely had an army of servants?_

“Come,”

The clipped command had him stumbling after the green eyed man, grateful when despite his taciturn nature, the man continued to stay close to his side to support him on the unfamiliar heels. When his hand was dropped at the door of what he assumed was the sitting room, Jared took it as the signal to wait, taking in the pristine white walls and contrasting dark furniture from his place just inside the door.

“Show me,” The familiar honeyed drawl invited and Jared blushed to the roots of his hair as he understood that he was to strip.

Biting back a sob, he reached behind himself to obey but was halted by the sound of a throat clearing.

“Make it sensual,”

The unexpected demand had him faltering, “I-... I don’t know how...”

“Imagine there’s music playing,” the man suggested.

Jared stared back him, frozen.

“Pretend you are stripping for your lover. Seducing him,”

Jared couldn’t help the soft keen of distress but nodded his acceptance, moving slowly forward- _trying to keep his balance on those horrible heels_ \- for a fewuneasy steps before bending at the waist to take them off. Once back on _terra ferma_ he was back to feeling uncertain about what to do. With jerky movements he reached the man calmly sipping at his scotch and slid off the skirt- positive that he appeared more spastic than seductive but unable to care.

To his relief the man didn’t howl with displeasure, but once the flimsy garment was gone, he found himself becoming aware of just how cold the room was and closed his eyes, standing rigid with his eyes scrunched shut as he waited for the man to react.

A gentle hand curving over his right iliac crest had his eyes flying open and he held his breath as the man’s other hand came up to palm his left nether cheek, slowly tugging him closer till Jared had to put one knee on the couch next to him to keep his balance. Another tug had him awkwardly straddling him, acutely aware of how naked he was- _especially when compared to the three-piece suit the man still had on._

“Thank you for choosing the easier option,” The honeyed drawl whispered, his left hand absently kneading the cheek in its grasp.

“Huh?”

“It was a test,” Green 0eyes admitted easily, “I wanted to see whether you would fight and try to escape or obey. I’m glad you picked the latter option,”

Somehow, the admission left him feeling like he’d betrayed himself. Before he could respond though, they both heard the sound of a throat being cleared. While Jared’s instinctive response was to jerk away, his master evidently had other ideas as his grip tightened around him, holding him prisoner in the most compromising position he could imagine as he straddled those powerful thighs.

“Yes?” His voice was irritated, annoyed at having being disturbed.

“Dinner’s ready, Sir.”

“I see,” The man drawled, releasing his hold on Jared to allow him to step away.

Jared glanced at the woman who’d interrupted them: dressed in a black checked uniform, she was very obviously part of the staff here. He tried to make himself as small as possible, resolutely ignoring the abandoned skirt lying near his feet and hoping she wouldn’t guess that he’d been performing a striptease for her boss.

He jumped as firm hands turned her all the way towards her, the hard chest pressed behind his back- _and the way his hands were quickly pulled behind him_ \- making it impossible for him to cover his nudity from the primly dressed woman.

“Missy, let me introduce you to my housekeeper, Heather. She handles everything around here and I dare say her word holds more weight than mine when it comes to affairs of the house. Also, she’s an excellent cook and generally keeps the pantry stocked. So anytime you feel hungry, ask her; alright? She’ll feed you.”

Jared swallowed as he nodded his understanding, cheeks turning a brilliant crimson as he watched her cool gray eyes take him in.

“Heather, this here is _Missy,”_

“I can see that,” The woman mumbled before raising her eyes to meet Jared’s master’s, “Do you want me set a place for him on the table?”

“Not this time. Missy hasn’t earned that privilege yet.”

 

He followed Master to the dining room to find what appeared to be a dog bowl on the floor next to the chair at the head of the table. The fact that the bowl held cucumber sandwiches confirmed who it was intended for and Jared refused to get to his knees before being expressly ordered to.

No verbal command was issued but the slight pressure on his shoulders made the command clear enough. Grudgingly lowering himself to his knees, he glanced up in surprise when Heather approached. Belying her soft appearance, her touch was cold and hands callused when she yanked his arms behind his back without warning; securing them with padded handcuffs- bending him forward to land a sharp smack on his upturned rear when his fidgeting got in the way of her task.

Stunned into immobility at the wordless reprimand, Jared simply lay with his face pressed against the carpet for a moment; jerking as those callused hands grabbed his ankles and pushed them apart- securing them at a distance of about a foot and a half with the help of a spreader bar.

“Up,” She demanded once she was done and given Jensen had not objected to her actions, Jared guessed Heather was another person he was supposed to obey. He struggled to obey but without any leverage to help him accomplish the demand, all his efforts did was succeed in moving him forward by an inch or more- _damn, his chest was going to be sore from rug-burn._

“Maybe we should get him a guiche,” His master’s voice broke through his struggle and Jared turned his head the other way to see the man watching him as he ate.

Before he could wonder what exactly a _guiche_ was, a hand threaded through his hair and yanked him up into an upright position.

“At least that would hold him still,” Heather laughed, smacking his bottom one more time before getting to her feet and leaving the room.

Jared peered up at his master for an explanation.

Jensen watched him for another long minute, finishing his meal and delicately dabbing at his mouth with a napkin before rising to crouch next to Jared on the floor. “Do you know what a guiche is?”

“No, Master,”

“Call me Jensen when it’s just the two of us,” The man told him, working a hand under Jared.

“No, Jensen,” Jared amended softly.

His master smiled, “Well, the guiche is a type of piercing and it goes right over... _here_ ,” His hands stroked the thin skin just behind Jared’s testicles.

Jared closed his eyes in horror but allowed the touch- _not that he could NOT allow it anyway..._

“A nice platinum ring over here...” Jensen’s voice continued, “that would let me snap a chain to lead you or hold you down in one place.”

Jared choked on a sob; his tears having dried up sometime between the hair removal and being forced into a skirt.

Jensen nodded to himself, “Yeah, that’s going to look so perfect on you. Heather?” He called.

The prim housekeeper appeared at the door instantly, “Yes, Sir?”

“Make an appointment with Cunha for Jared, will you?”

“Already done, Sir.” The woman told him, “Cunha said he would be ready for you at 11am tomorrow.”

A kiss was pressed into Jared’s –now baby smooth- cheek, “You hear that, Missy? We’re going to get you all jewelled up tomorrow!”

“T-th-thank you, Sir,” Jared forced the words out when he felt fingers against the base of his balls in a silent command.

Jensen smiled at him, “So perfect for me, Missy,”

A sandwich was held to his mouth and Jared finally balked- _what was the use of being ‘perfect’ if it was not going to grant him respite?_

“Missy,” Jensen’s voice hardened.

He shook his head, refusing the offering even though he knew it wouldn’t lead to anything good.

“Fine, have it your way,” His master snapped, tossing the sandwich back into the bowl and climbing to his feet, “You have twenty minutes,”

 

 

Left completely alone for the first time since the cell he’d been held in just after his capture, Jared stared forlornly at the food in front of him; feeling his stomach cramp with hunger. Ultimately it was his rational side which forced him to bend in a controlled fall forward and pick a slice of bread with his mouth- the unpractised action making it impossible for him to grab a sandwich without deconstructing it.

He was finished with the bread and tonguing the sides of the bowl for the thin cucumber slices still stuck to it when the sound of laughter from behind had him freezing in mortification.

“Well if that ain’t a welcome sight,” Jensen drawled, walking up to him.

Jared shut his eyes to keep from showing his embarrassment, all too painfully aware that his wide-spread legs meant that virtually _nothing_ was hidden from view for anyone coming from the direction Jensen just had.

Thankfully, his master’s hands remained gentle despite his disobedience earlier as they removed the spreader-bar; and Jared found himself hauled to his feet and escorted to a bathroom (just as lavish as the rest of the house). Cheeks burning a humiliated crimson, he closed his eyes and breathed deep to relax his bladder when he was made to sit like a girl and ordered to ‘get on with it’. Once he was done, he was pulled up by his shoulders and pushed into the shower cubicle. Hands still bound behind him, he had to endure the full brunt of the icy cold water on his front before being swiftly turned around to wash the other side.

He jerked when the water was turned off and he was pushed to one side of the stall, the cold tiles pressing against his upper back and hips jutting forward thanks to his bound hands. When Jensen joined him, he could only close his eyes in utter despair, unsure if he could handle any more of the man’s attentions. Unable to help the whimper that escaped him when his master’s hands closed over his caged member, he forced himself to hold still; repeating over and over that whatever it was, it would be over soon.

The release of the cage came as a surprise, but his tensed muscles helped when Jensen stepped out and aimed the nozzle of the hand-shower at his vulnerable groin. Without the nest of light curls to hide in, his poor penis looked painfully bare and exposed; nestling tiny and flaccid against his body.

“God, that’s so cute,”

Jared jumped at the words, frowning when he realized that they were directed to afore-mentioned organ and freezing in shock when Jensen turned off the water and got to his knees before him, apparently uncaring that his sweatpants were getting soaked. He was totally unprepared when the man swallowed him down whole, the unexpected and welcome heat making his hips thrust forward instinctively. If he had expected Jensen to choke, he was sorely disappointed when the man simply hummed in response.

Jensen briefly pulled off to warn Jared not to ejaculate in his mouth but continued sucking him like a lollipop until Jared was reduced to a mass of incoherent pleas. And then he simply pulled off and stood up, undoing the cuffs that had held Jared’s hands prisoner as he stepped away, “Finish yourself off and clean up. Five minutes,”

Nodding in thanks, Jared was grabbing at himself even before the door closed fully behind Jensen.

 

 

He was boneless and lethargic when he stepped out of the bathroom, a large fluffy green towel wrapped around his waist. A single raised eyebrow had the thick terry fluttering down without protest, leaving him bared once again.

And it was only then that he noticed that he wasn’t the only one naked in the room.

 

 

 

“Well? Aren’t you going to return the favour?” Jensen drawled lazily, watching him through hooded eyes as he sat on the edge of the huge king-size bed.

Jared swallowed, realizing that his first impression of the man as ‘ _gorgeous’_ was more right than he had expected: with miles of freckle dusted skin on display as he lounged on the bed, Jensen looked like some kind of God. There was not an ounce of spare fat anywhere and his upper torso was corded with lean muscle. And then he made the mistake of looking down.

“How do you walk with that thing?” was out before Jared could suppress it because the man was easily three times his size and thick as well.

Jensen laughed, apparently accepting his words for the compliment they weren’t instead of the honest curiosity they were and pointing at the space in front of him to indicate he wanted Jared to kneel between his legs.

Trembling in apprehension, Jared obeyed. _Oh God, it was going to hurt... how would it ever fit?! It would hurt so bad..._

“Relax,”

Jared nodded but was unable to shed the tension tightening his shoulders.

A warm hand cupped his cheek to urge him to look up and meet those emerald-green eyes. “Not going to hurt you, Missy; trust me.”

“Yes, Master.” He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on his knees.

Naturally, Jensen caught on to his discomfort, “Not used to being on your knees so much, are you?”

“No, Sir,”

“Fine, we’ll work on that later. Get up here,” Jensen told him, shifting back till he was resting against the headboard.

Jared followed obediently; stretching out on his front between Jensen’s spread legs.

“Well?”

He lifted his eyes to meet his Master’s gaze, allowing his fear to shine through. “Please...”

Jensen shook his head, reaching beside him for something concealed under the pillow and holding it up for Jared to see. “See this? It’s a ring gag; it’ll allow me to hold your mouth open.” He demonstrated how the gag could be locked into shape once it was opened. “This is happening either way, Jared. I promised you that I wouldn’t hurt you, but don’t force my hand; alright?”

Tears that he had thought had dried up, built again as he nodded his surrender.

 

“C’mon, use your hands,” The man directed, “Ever done this ‘fore?”

“No,”

“Only been with girls, huh?”

“Yes, Sir,”

“It’s okay; you’ll get used to this soon enough.”

“Yes, Sir,”

“Good boy,” A hand ruffled his hair, “Now open your mouth,”

The tears that had been stinging his eyes leaked out as he obeyed the command.

“Use your hands, c’mon Missy,”

He wrapped his hand around the thick length unsteadily- his fingers barely touching each other around the girth- and directed it towards his open mouth.

The soft exhale told him he was on the right track and he tried to take the invader deeper into his mouth with a little more confidence; only this time he was brought up short by the thumbs jamming into the hinge of his jaw.

“You’ll hurt yourself,” Jensen warned; displeasure obvious in his tone.

 Lowering his eyes in relief and submission he pulled out till only the very tip remained encased.

“Good, exactly like that... use your tongue, sweetheart,”

He obeyed wordlessly; relieved when the taste was nothing more than skin and his own saliva- he could have been sucking on his thumb for all the difference.

“So? How is it?”

Jared pulled off gratefully at the question; even though he hadn’t been choking, it was still good to be able to breathe normally again. He shrugged hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t offending as he confessed, “Tastes like skin,”

Jensen nodded as though that was an acceptable answer, “Get to it, then.”

Jared hesitated uncertainly, unsure if it was a command to try harder or continue with the way he had been; hazel eyes wide and pleading for guidance.

“This is going to be hand-job in all but name, Missy. You’ve got nothing to fear,” Jensen adjusted his hands so that it made for a tighter channel and relaxed; “I shall not hurt you.”

He dipped his head back to resume his task at the reassurance, grateful for the aborted little thrusts that told him Jensen was indeed working on making things as painless for him as possible. It might have been a blow to his confidence that the man was still so in control of his faculties’ even while Jared blew him, but he was too busy feeling relieved to regret it.

The first bitter spurt filling his mouth had him trying to pull back instinctively till the hands cupping his jaw tightened in warning. He glanced in apprehension at his master but Jensen’s eyes were closed as he held Jared firmly. When he was finally allowed to slip off- a cough ready to burst forth, lightening quick fingers pinched his lips shut. He glanced up in question, throat convulsing as the cough struggled to escape from behind his sealed lips.

“Swallow,”

 

He shook his head desperately, eyes watering with strain as he fought not to choke.

“Swallow, Missy,” Was the firm refusal.

And unable to fight his need for oxygen any longer, Jared obeyed; gagging and spluttering the moment he was done. The vile liquid seemed to settle like lead in his belly, its bitter aftertaste making him grimace involuntarily as he tried to compose himself.

“Here,”

He glanced up gratefully to find a tumbler of water being offered and accepted it greedily, “Thank you,”

Gentle fingers massaged his scalp as drank, “I’m so proud of you, Missy...”

“Do I get a reward?”

Jared bit his lip the moment the words left his mouth, glancing up anxiously to see if he had angered the man who very literally _owned_ him.

Jensen only laughed, “Yeah, I guess you should.”

Jared watched as the man got off the bed, gesturing at him to lie down on his front as he spoke, “I’ll let you ask for ONE thing from your previous life... I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try to get it for you, okay?”

Heart beating rapidly, Jared took in the offer; mind spinning as he thought of his options. He obediently slipped the pillow under his hips to prop up his rear as he questioned, “It has to be a physical object?”

“You want something abstract?”

It took a moment for Jared to answer, eyes stuck on the slim foot-long box Jensen had placed on the bed next to him. His breath escaped in a gasp as it was opened to reveal about a dozen butt-plugs in increasing order of size. “Master?”

“We’ll work you open in degrees.” Jensen explained, his warm palm grounding him as it squeezed Jared’s shoulder, “You might have noticed that I’m slightly... _larger than average,”_

Jared swallowed as Jensen picked the slimmest plug- with a diameter of less than a centimetre and a length of what he guessed was two and a half inches; the thing didn’t _look_ intimidating.

“Relax,” The man whispered, I’m not going to take you till you can comfortably take the largest one in this set, okay?”

Jared nodded silently, eyes naturally drawn to the largest plug which was nearly two inches wide and at approximately eight inches, only slightly smaller than Jensen. He swallowed.

“Decided what you want yet?” The man asked, one palm pulling Jared’s cheek open to reveal his vulnerable sphincter and squeezing a drop of lubricant onto the tightly furled muscle.

Realizing that Jensen was trying to distract him from what was being done to his anus; Jared nodded as much as he could, seizing at the diversion with open arms, “Yes, Sir.”

A finger rubbed in the cold liquid efficiently into the “Well?”

“My-” His words trailed off into a gasp as he felt blunt pressure against that intimate opening and instinctively clenched to keep the invader out.

“ _Relax,”_

Closing his eyes Jared willed himself to relax, biting his lip as he felt cold metal invader burn through the remaining resistance to slide into place.

“Your what?” Jensen asked, kneading the tense muscles of his lower back as Jared breathed deeply to get used to the stuffed filling.

“My- my name,”

For a long moment the room was still and Jared worried about having overstepped his bounds but then the warm hands resumed their light massage, “What _is_ your name?”

“Jared... Jared Pada-,” a finger pressed against his lip to silence him.

“Jared’s enough,” The whiskey rough drawl told him. “And I’ll be the only one using it. Everyone else will still call you Missy, agreed?”

Jared closed his eyes in resignation- _it wasn’t like he would be getting a better offer_ , “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Jensen whispered, removing the items he’d placed on the bed and taking away the pillow that propped Jared’s hips up after refastening the cock-cage, “I’m so proud of you, Jay. Go to sleep now, you have a big day tomorrow.”

 

 

 

Jared had thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep with Jensen curled against his back but he had underestimated how exhausted he was after his day and woke up surprised to realize that he had slept through the whole night. It didn’t take him long to understand what had woken him as he felt Jensen’s sizable bulge press against his crack.

Unable to decide his course of action, he simply lay frozen till Jensen finally got up, rising to kneel next to the bed when the other man rose for his morning absolutions and choked as he felt the thin plug he’d forgotten about shift at his movement.

Jensen appeared to be pleased when he emerged from the bathroom, “Oh, you really _are_ perfect for me, Jay,”

He accepted the offered hand to get to his feet and gasped as he felt the pressure against his rim- _for something that tiny, the plug sure was heavy!_

“It has a lead core,” Jensen told him as though he’d read his mind, “All the ones in that set do,”

He nodded his understanding as he followed the man into the bathroom when once again he was made to relieve his bladder in a seated position. He called Jensen after he’d finished brushing his teeth like he had been ordered to.

“Now this is important,” His master told him, attaching some sort of device with a nozzle to the tap, “I expect you to be clean for me, so you’re going to do this every morning.”

Jared nodded.

“You are to replace your plug with this nozzle- there is an inflatable balloon arrangement to ensure it stays in place once you grow too loose for it. Anyway, once that is done you are to open the tap and kneel. There’s a pressure gauge over here to ensure you do not get injured; the water will stop automatically once the limit is reached and you are to remove the nozzle and relieve yourself. I shall expect you to ensure there is no leakage once you get the hang of it. You are to clean and replace the nozzle and reinsert the plug after you are done. Any questions?”

But Jared was already shaking his head in denial, “No!”

Jensen arched one eyebrow imperiously, “You and I both know that you don’t mean that, Missy...”

And apparently that was the straw that broke the camel’s back: reacting on instinct, he punched Jensen across the jaw and scrambled for the door.

 

 Jensen tackled him like a linebacker and brought him down on the cold granite floor before he had taken two steps. Arms wrenched in a punishing hold behind his back, Jared could only let out garbled moans as fingers wove painfully into his hair and hauled him to his feet. And as suddenly as the adrenaline had filled him, it drained away leaving him defeated and resigned with an irate master.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, hoping his apology would earn him some meagre respite.

The green eyes were cold as they manoeuvred him to stand against the wall, “Oh you _will_ be, Jay,”

“Please, Master; I’m sorry!”

Jensen pulled back to stare at him, “What did you do wrong?”

“I- ... I hit you,” He confessed in a small voice, hating the reminder of his colossal f***-up.

His master simply shook his head, smiling softly, “No; that’s ... well, that part is alright actually, you know?... you panicked and I was the thing standing between you and escape. You would have reacted the same way had it been anyone else,”

“Yes, Master.”

“And I can forgive that,”

He raised hopeful eyes, “Thank you, Master,”

Jensen nodded, “So, what else did you do wrong?”

“I- I tried to escape, Master.”

“Yes, you did,” Jensen told him, crouching to attach a chain between his collar and cage, “Remember what I told you would happen if you tried to escape?”

Jared gasped, remembering the dire warning, “No.no.no.no....  master, please? I’m sorry. Please... please...”

“I already warned you, Jared.” Jensen shrugged, holding out the remote, “Here; flip the switch.”

Jared’s eyes widened, “Master, ple-!”

A finger pressed against his lips to silence him as Jensen warned, “That way lies more punishment, Jay... and trust me you don’t want me to add to your punishment now.”

He nodded tearfully, feeling the slim remote being pressed into his lax fingers.

“Do it,”

He began shaking his head in refusal only to notice Jensen’s expression harden, “Please...”

“Do it. _NOW!”_

_And closing his eyes on a hitched sob, he flipped the switch._

Jared opened his eyes to the feel of gentle fingers in his hair and an insistent agonizing low throb in his genitals. He blinked feeling the stickiness between his eye-lashes and licked his lips to glance up at the person stroking his head to meet green eyes.

“How’re you feeling?”

He forced himself to sit up, becoming aware of the puddle he was lying in and registering the protest of his muscles.

“You lost bladder control,” Jensen told him, confirming what he had already suspected, “But that’s understandable; so don’t worry, alright? You shall not be punished for it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” He forced out through chapped lips, wincing as Jensen turned on the shower to wash him off. The water shut off soon enough and Jensen tossed a towel at him. Once done, the chain between his collar and cage was disconnected and he was ordered to get down on all fours.

The fight having been _literally_ shocked out of him allowed him to obey without protest, but he couldn’t stop the soft whine that escaped his lips as the plug was retracted from his sore channel.

“Easy, boy” Jensen soothed, rubbing briefly at his flank to soothe him before reaching for the coiled loop Understanding dawned rapidly as he watched Jensen uncoil the loop and smear the metal-tipped nozzle with oil.

“No, please!” The words escaped his lips of their own volition, fear making him try to shift away when Jensen reached for him.

“Enough!” His master growled, irritation leaking through his tone as he jammed the nozzle up his ill-prepared sphincter and opened the tap.

Jared keened like a wounded animal and his hands automatically twitched towards his rear to remove the invader as he felt the first rush of icy water hit his insides.

“I’d  thought I taught you better by now,” Jensen grumbled and swiftly bound his hands to each other behind his back; forcing him to wait with his cheeks pressed against the wet tiles as cold water filled his bowels. The first cramp hit him ten minutes in and he let out a broken sob, shuffling awkwardly to spread his legs wider to accommodate his heavy, swollen belly.

A hand working its way under him to prod lightly at the uncomfortable bulge had him keening in distress and he couldn’t stop his howl of agony as the fingers moved up to pinch at his nipples, “I was planning to allow you to relieve yourself without delay once the water stopped; but I guess I need to show you what happens when you resist...”

Jared closed his eyes, letting the tears streak down in helpless rivulets as he accepted the words, struggling to widen his legs even further and lifting his hips to stop his stomach from pressing against the floor. When the water took that minute to stop, he heaved a sigh of relief, feeling the last slow trickle seep in.

“Clench, I don’t want to see any leakage,”

Jared tightened his muscles obediently, wincing at the uncomfortable drag as the nozzle was pulled out; but before he could so much as draw in a breath, he felt the tip of something else nudge up against the vulnerable opening; shouting in pain as it was slammed in with one hard thrust.

“Up!” Jensen demanded, helping as he unsteadily climbed to his feet- body curling forward with the unaccustomed bulge of his belly.

His hands were undone and he was made to lean against the sink- his palms pressed flat against the smooth tiles as he stood with his feet spread wide.

“I shall be delivering twenty-five hits and I want you to count them out. If you lose count, we’ll restart at the beginning. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jared forced out between clenched lips.

“Here,”

He jerked his head back when a dark mahogany coloured wooden paddle was held directly in front of him.

“Kiss it,”

Hating himself and shaking with humiliation, he pressed dry lips to the instrument of his punishment, eyes clamping shut at the pleased _“Good boy,”_ that followed.

The first blow took him completely by surprise and had him jerking forward with the force of the hit.

“One,” He bit out.

The second was directly below the first hit and didn’t succeed in moving him although it stung like hell, _“Two,”_

The third was an inch lower and forth followed its pattern and by now the whole of his bottom was twitching with the aftershocks of the hits. The fifth blow was over-laid over the first and Jared realized that the strength behind the spanking had increased.

By the time the twelfth blow landed, his knees were beginning to tremble with the strain of holding him up and each blow had him jerking with agony.

_“Thirteen!”_

_Smack_

_“Fourteen!”_

_Smack_

_“Fifteen!”_

_Smack_

_“Six-sixteen!”_

_Smack_

_“Seven- oh god, please master, no more... plea-“_

_Smack_

“Do you wish to start at the beginning again?”

Tears streaming unhindered and snot blocking his nose he shook his head as he tried to gather his breath.

_Smack_

_“Nineteen!”_

_Smack- Smack_

“If I remember, you were unable to say seventeen,”

Sobbing helplessly Jared took the words for the hint they were and screamed out ‘ _Seventeen!’_ just as another blow blistered his unprotected rear.

_Smack_

_“Ei-eighteen!”_

_Smack_

_“Nineteen!”_

_Smack_

_“Twenty! Please sto-stop!”_

_Smack_

_“Twen-y o-one... please!”_

_Smack_

_“Twenty –wo!”_

_Smack_

_“Twenty- the-thwee!”_

_Smack_

“Twenty fo-fo-four!”

“I”- _Smack-“Want”- Smack- “You”- Smack-“To thank”- Smack-“Me”- Smack- Smack- Smack- “For the punishment,”- Smack-“Understood?”_

The flurry of quick hits left him gasping and twitching, but Jared nodded as he steeled himself for the final blow; knowing it would be the hardest of the lot and trying to prepare himself for the inevitable pain.

He was not disappointed; going to his knees with one arm curling over his water-filled stomach and the other helplessly- _instinctively_ \- grabbing for his inflamed derrière with its force.

“Twenty five... th-tha-thank y-y-you f-for t-t-the...pu-punishment, Ma-master.”

 

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he was shivering from cold and his bottom was still a fiery red from the punishment; his face wet with the residue of snot and tears as his stomach continued to roil uneasily from the enema.

“I’ve laid out your clothes on the bed,” Jensen told him.

And it was the sight of the delicate satin string-bikini and matching micro-mini skirt that restarted the tears. The soft material rubbed against his sensitised skin with each step and Jared couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he walked to the dining room; sinking to his knees and eating without his hands from the bowl on the floor directly without being ordered to.

He hesitated at the sight of the heels but slipped them on without complaint, realizing only once he was wearing them that they weren’t as high as the other pair and that he did not require support to walk in these.

-*-

 

Jared was silent and impassive when Jensen directed him to the car, kneeling next to his master mutely even when he hadn’t been expressly told not to sit on the seat. He could feel Jensen’s contemplative gaze on him, but the morning’s ordeal had left him too drained to react.

Warm fingers working themselves into his hair had him freezing momentarily- _terrified of more punishment-_ but they simply massaged his scalp and he found himself reluctantly relaxing in degrees.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered.

He blinked in silent question at the apology.

“I like your fire, Jared... yes, it will earn you punishments, but it is impossible for you to go through your entire life without _some_ correction, Missy.”

Jared swallowed at the words but didn’t react otherwise.

Jensen sighed, smiling sadly at him as he relapsed into silence, fingers continuing their soothing massage even when he focussed outside.

It felt peaceful.

-*-

When the car halted, Jared risked glancing out to notice they had stopped in front of a store front which was decorated fairly impressively. He could not see what kind of shop it was, but before he could wonder more, the fingers in his hair tightened lightly to gain his attention.

“Ma-Master?”

Jensen smiled, “So you’re speaking to me again, eh; sweetheart?”

Jared blushed. _He had not realized he had been giving his Master the silent treatment... at any rate at least Jensen didn’t ‘look’ angry._

“Thank you,” The older man whispered, leaning down to press a quick kiss into his head before sobering, “Alright; so there are some things I’d like you to know,”

He nodded.

Jensen’s stare turned contemplative as he regarded him silently for another minute. Jared fidgeted under that steady gaze, feeling his tender muscles tense at the movement.

“Maybe I was wrong to punish you today...” Jensen mused aloud, “You were just beginning to trust me, weren’t you?”

Jared shrugged uncertainly.

“Did I lose that trust, Jared?”

He closed his eyes at the question, terrified of the wrong answer. Ultimately he settled for silently shaking his head.

“Thank you,” Jensen repeated, “Now, you may encounter things at Cunha’s that scare you... but know that I shall protect you. _Always._ ” Gentle fingers stroked the smooth plane of his cheeks before continuing, “You are welcome to turn to me for assistance. Try to avoid interrupting if you see me talking to someone; but know that you are my priority. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,”

Jensen’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he beamed at this display of obedience, “Good boy, now c’mon...”

-*-

He wasn’t expected to crawl and Jared took the opportunity to take in the display he had noticed earlier; flinching when he realized that the mannequins depicted a Master and his Missy: the ‘Master’ mannequin was sporting tattoo sleeves and a chrome knuckle-duster gleamed on ‘his’ fingers as they rested on the chair’s arm, lightly clutching at a leash. The ‘Missy’ model was completely nude (save the thick gold and sapphire toned collar encircling his throat) and kneeling placidly next to its ‘master’; gold-toned rings gleaming at his nipples and naval. A cock-cage made from a similar material did a poor mimicry of shielding ‘his’ modesty but what caught Jared’s eye- _and terrified him-_  was the sight of a blue teardrop- shaped crystal dangling from the base of a gold ‘stick’ that appeared to be emerging from the mannequin’s penile slit.

Jensen followed his gaze to see what had caught his attention and tugged him closer, “That’s something called urethral-play... maybe we could try it once you’re better settled into your role?”

Jared stared in horror at his Master, resisting the urge to cup and shield his poor caged member at the words.

“Ready?” Jensen asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips as though he knew what Jared was thinking.

He nodded.

The shop was mostly filled with regular people; all here for a tattoo or for piercings and Jared peered around cautiously, admiring some of the designs on offer from the ‘tattoo-wall’. Jensen sat down after speaking briefly to the receptionist and Jared folded his long legs under himself as he obediently kneeled at his feet. When Jensen pulled out a cushion from the bag he’d been carrying, Jared found himself incredibly grateful for the meagre comfort- tucking it under his knees and noticing for the first time that there was a room marked ‘Missy’ only a few feet away.

He jumped when the sound of someone screaming in pain echoed through the door before being abruptly cut off. When the door opened a few minutes later, a thin- _tiny-_ man strode out, his whimpering missy following at his heels as he was dragged mercilessly by the leash. Jared turned his face to hide against Jensen’s knee when he noticed that the missy had- what would be classified as 36C cup breasts on a woman. The heavy mounds glinted under the harsh fluorescent lamps as the boy approached and Jared realized that the nipples had been pierced.

“Sshhh.... easy,” Jensen whispered, stroking his hair, “Not my kink, Jay. Relax,”

He struggled to follow the directive, but couldn’t help tensing when Jensen led him into the room that had just been vacated.

 

‘Cunha’ turned out to be a giant of a man who towered over even Jared and had muscled arms that could be mistaken for battering rams. Needless to say both arms (and what was visible of his skin under the tight black tee) were covered in intricate tattoos. His left eyebrow had a barbell and the nape of his shiny bald head marked with a barcode.

“Mr. Ackles! How can I help you?”

Jared trembled, trying to curl in on himself as much as he could.

“It’s just a little jewellery for my darling Missy, Cunha. How have you been? I can see that your business is going well...”

The man shrugged, blushing and when he smiled for the first time- revealing a dimple on his left cheek, Jared could see why Jensen didn’t feel threatened.

“Thanks to your kindness, Mr. Ackles.”

His master waved the praise away but Jared wondered how frequently he came here that ‘Cunha’ was so ... _nice_ to him.

“So... you’ve thought of what you want yet?”

Jensen nodded, “A guiche,”

A sob caught in Jared’s throat at the reminder.

“He’ll make one look good.” Cunha nodded, gaze appraising as he glanced at Jared, “C’mon, Missy; let’s have a better look at you,”

Jared trembled, knowing he was expected to undress but unable to bring himself to actually go through with it. He jumped when Jensen pressed up behind him, hands sliding up under the hem of his skirt to deftly undo the knot on the panties and stepping back to allow the thin scrap of satin to descend between Jared’s legs. Cunha’s lips curved up at the display and Jared choked on a sob at additional humiliation; wishing he’d had the strength to do it himself and avoid this.

“Okay then, up on the chair with you,” Cunha announced, clapping his hands once.

Jared sent one last pleading glance towards Jensen but when the man remained impassive, he obeyed. He couldn’t help but stiffen when his ankles were fastened on stirrups and forced apart, glancing away when the hulking giant dragged a stool and sat down between the spread appendages. His skirt was flipped up without further ado, baring him to the room and a callused hand cupped his left cheek.

“Huh, looks like someone was naughty today...” The man chuckled.

Jared whimpered as fingers brushed over the raw muscles, kneading them lightly. The movement made the plug shift and caused him to kick out, but obviously, his action was halted by the cuffs holding down his ankles.

“Anesthetise him,” Jensen’s voice cut in, clipped business tone making it impossible to mistake the directive for the order it was.

“You don’t want his screams?” The tattoo-er asked, surprised; “That’s the best part!”

Jared keened in distress.

Jensen’s answer, when it came, was brief: “No,”

The man hesitated briefly before shrugging and swiping the region he would be working on with a cotton swab soaked in what Jared assumed was the local anaesthetic.

Jensen came around to cup his jaw and force his head up so that all he could see was his Master’s face; and it was only when Jensen asked ‘ _done?’_ ten minutes later that Jared realized that the procedure had been completed.

He glanced down instinctively and both the other men laughed.

“Wanna see?” Jensen asked and Jared gave a hesitant nod.

 Cunha retrieved a mirror and held it up between his legs, Jared’s eyes honing in on the silver-coloured ring (logically he knew it was platinum, but the fact made little difference at this point) glinting in the thin skin just beyond his testicles; the area surrounding it an irritated red from the procedure.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Jensen prompted.

Jared swallowed, feeling like he was swallowing glass-shards as he forced out the expected, “Yes, Master. The-thank you,”

 

FOUR MONTHS LATER.

Jared accepted the chaste peck on his cheek as Jensen emerged from his shower and headed to the couch, leaving Jared to continue with his dusting. As usual, his own picture gave him pause, eyes taking in the way he was seductively bending against the table and glancing behind himself at the camera. His cheeks heated at the sight of the flipped-up skirt that showed the barest hint of metal between his legs and the bright red heart-shaped base of the plug stretching him open. The photograph had been taken during one of his more relaxed moments with Jensen and Jared always hated himself at the stark reminder it was of how he didn’t always hate the man who owned him.

He knew that Jensen was well aware of the sense of humiliation the picture roused in him, but knew too that the man liked to toy with him. He was never particularly cruel unless he was disciplining Jared and then too, there was the ‘after-care’ that always ended with him clinging to his Master shamefully for comfort.

“Jared?”

He glanced back at the call and the way Jensen’s emerald eyes had darkened to malachite was enough to clue him to what was expected of him. Leaving his duster on the mantle, he sauntered back to the couch, making it a point to sway his hips as he moved knowing that Jensen liked to watch. He wordlessly propped up a knee next to the man as he bent down, resting one hand against the backrest to support himself as he leaned forward to offer a kiss.

“Mmm...” Jensen hummed in appreciation, “You know what I want, Jay,”

He nodded, wordlessly undoing the sash holding the sides of the thick terry robe together and pushed them open, nibbling on Jensen’s neck as he worked. Once done, he straddled Jensen, both palms flat on the back rest on either side of Jensen’s head- even knowing he could take him without major pain, Jensen’s sheer size still scared him. He closed his eyes when his bottom was cupped and kneaded lightly before the plug stretching him open- _now even wider than the widest one from the set Jensen had used for training him_ , was gently eased out. He shivered at the unnatural emptiness and allowed himself to be positioned before beginning the slow slide down on the warm, blood –thick length of his master.

Jensen’s hands came up to grab at his hips and he was grateful for the reminder not to attempt escape: the one time he had panicked and tried, he had ended with a ginger root replacing the plug and bent over his master’s lap like an errant schoolboy. It was the burn of the ginger that had frightened him more than the spanking, and the sensation of his insides being literally _flambéed_ had stayed with him for days. But the worst part had been how his sore-channel had tightened back up, ( _maybe due to inflammation, maybe due to some weird reaction to the root, who knew?_ ) and made getting the plug back in a nightmare. He had been reduced to tears, so much so that Jensen had been forced to take over the task- _something he hadn’t had to do for weeks, by then-_ and then opted to go back a size and work up to it all over again.

 

“Hey,”

The soft voice- _how was it that it still sounded so comforting to him?!-_ brought him back from his reflections and he offered a tremulous smile.

“You can do this,” Jensen reassured, “You know that, right?”

He nodded, consciously unclenching his muscles to slide down till he was flush against Jensen; the slight burn making his eyes close as he breathed through the discomfort. He would forever be glad that Jensen always allowed him the time he needed to adjust, never simply taking him unless he could handle it.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself staring into those captivating greens; beginning a slow rhythm till felt the slight pressure against his shoulders. Knowing what was being asked and how much Jensen enjoyed this, he inhaled deeply before leaning back gradually till Jensen’s thick length could be seen pressing up against the thin skin of his lower abdomen. A warm palm cupped the unnaturally bulging skin and Jared felt more full than he could handle, unable to resist stealing a glance downward to see just how deep Jensen was in him even though the sight always creep-ed him out.

“Happy Birthday, Jay,”

 

_Happy Birthday, Jay..._

The words seemed to hang between them and his eyes flew up in surprise, his rhythm faltering. “Thank you, Master,”

“So I was thinking... maybe you would like to speak to your family for your birthday? You must miss them,”

He nodded, the words making his homesickness throb like a physically beating heart.

“Some ground rules,” Jensen continued, “You will be on speaker,”

Jared nodded- _he would have agreed to almost anything for this chance._

“And as my gift to you for your birthday; nothing you say to them will be held against you. You may not mention my full name or my address; but otherwise you are free to speak your mind. You shall not be punished for it.”

Jared could scarcely belief his ears, “Thank you- thank you so much, Jensen!”

*-*

With trembling fingers he dialled the number he’d memorized as a child, smiling in gratitude at his master when Jensen stilled his movements as the phone began to ring, “Mo-mom?”

His mother’s voice was sharp, “Who is this?”

His breath hitched when Jensen chose that moment to give a little thrust, grinning mischievously up at him and gesturing at him to continue, “It’s me, Jared,”

There was an infinitely long pause before his mother’s voice came back, “We do not know of any Jared. Please do not contact us again,”

“Lady-!” Jensen began to protest, eyes wide in surprise; but stopped obediently at Jared’s sharp head-shake.

“Oh God, Sweetheart; I’m so sorry... I-I didn’t know...”

Jared simply shook his head, lips sealed tight because if he started crying now, he didn’t think he would be able to stop; with rapid, practised movements he brought Jensen to completion and then slumped against the older man, body shaking with silent sobs.

 

 

It was late that evening, with Jared lying with his head pillowed on Jensen’s thigh when the phone rang. Neither had felt much like talking after the morning fiasco and even if he didn’t- _couldn’t –_ blame Jensen, he didn’t know how to get back on an even keel.

Jensen didn’t move to answer and the voice message recorder came on: “Hi! I was wondering if you know of a Jared-”

And they both moved as one, Jensen pressing the answer key and Jared rising to come stand next to him. At his master’s nod, he answered with a shaky, “Natalie?”

There was a muffled sob from across the line and then, “Jared? Oh god... it’s so good to hear your voice again!”

He smiled at that, sitting back down with the phone in his hand, “Me too,”

For awhile their conversation was about inane things; neither sibling knowing how to address the giant pink elephant between them. Ultimately, it was Natalie who brought it up, “Can- can we meet? I’ve missed you,”

Jared glanced at Jensen to see him shake his head, “No, I’m sorry,”

“Co-could you escape? Do you want my help?”

He gasped in a startled breath and his eyes met Jensen’s. Apparently his sister had picked up on the pause, “He’s right there, isn’t he? Listening in?”

“Yeah,” He admitted in a small voice.

“Did I just land you in trouble?” And then without waiting for him to reply she continued, her tone venomous, “Listen, you sick pervert, don’t you dare hurt my brother for what I said- it’s not his fault!”

“I won’t,” Jensen answered, apparently no longer bothering to stay silent now that he’d been discovered, “I promised him not to punish him for whatever he says over the phone,”

“So magnanimous of you,” Natalie spit out sarcastically.

“I’m serious, I shall not take out my anger on your brother,” Jensen repeated.

“You’re pretending to actually care for him?”

“I do care for him,”

“Then why won’t you let us meet?”

“Because you shall not like what you see, and you’ll end up making him feel embarrassed about himself even if he doesn’t need to,” Jensen shot back instantly, “But I understand your concern for him... perhaps you could interact on Skype? Would that make you feel better?”

Clearly she hadn’t anticipated the offer because it took her a moment to accept. Then, “You really care for him?”

Jensen’s lips curved into a smile as he answered, “I do,”

“What about when he grows old, huh? Are you going to discard him then? Will you grow tired of him?”

He met his master’s eye at the question, seeing them soften as they gazed back at him, “I shall never tire of him,”

Natalie seemed to believe him, because her next words were to Jared, “Alright, one last thing, Jared... are- are you okay?”

Jared looked at Jensen as he answered, feeling the truth in his words reverberate through him, “I _will_ be.”

 

**--**

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- obviously none of this is (thankfully) real. Any identifiable names/places is purely coincidental. No profit is being made from this fic.


End file.
